Firehouse 51
by naleyalwaysandforever
Summary: This is my own version of what I see happening to the characters of Chicago Fire. It picks up post 1x04. Severide/OC, Casey/Hallie, Casey/Dawson, etc.
1. Another Day at the Station

**A/N: I do not own anything except the plot and OCs. Enjoy! ~S~**

"Two more hours and we are off shift," Peter Mills said coming and sitting down on the couch by Hermann.

"Candidate, have you learned nothing since you came here?" Hermann asked. "From the minute you come on shift until the minute you get off, you do not make any reference to time remaining."

"Seriously Mills, you've gotta pull it together man. Otherwise we are gonna be going on ten calls a shift," Casey said from the table where he was playing cards with most of truck crew.

As if on cue, the PA system cut on. "Building fire. Corner of Pinewood and Main. Truck and Rescue."

"Damn it Mills," Severide said standing up from the Squad table and heading to the uniform closet.

"Sorry guys," Mills said as everyone suited up.

The trucks pulled up to the scene to find a long building mostly up in flames. It was broken up into several retail stores. The police had already taped off a perimeter and were moving blockades to let the trucks through.

The firemen ran up to the cops to get the info they needed before entering the building. "Every store is clear except for the antique shop. The business partner said that it happened too fast. She was closer to the door when part of the roof collapsed. She says her partner was at the back."

"Is there a back door?" Severide asked.

"Yes, second door from the end," the cop said motioning for them to go around the right side and walking away to do his job.

Severide turned to his men. "Okay, Rodgers and Martinez, go through the front door. The rest of us are going around back." They all ran in their destinations. When Severide and his team got to the back door, he radioed Casey. "Casey, how's that vent coming?"

"All done, you're good to go," Casey said over the radio.

"Go, go," Severide instructed his men. They busted through the door and were met with a dense wall of smoke. "Is anyone in here? This is the Chicago Fire Department." There was no answer. "Alright men, let's find this woman and get the hell out of here."

The men broke off and started searching the area. Severide walked towards the side with thicker smoke. "Is anyone in here?" he called out again.

He heard coughing coming from a storage closet and ran over. One of the beams had detached from the ceiling and was partially blocking the closet doorway. "Hello?"

"Hello." A raspy voice called back followed by a round of coughs.

Severide saw the woman's outline laying on the closet floor. "Ma'am can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

"It's my leg," the woman called back.

"Can you stand on it?"

"It's stuck."

Severide crouched down to see that when the beam fell, it pinned her leg to the floor. "I have the woman by the storage closet. I need a few more arms to lift a beam pinning her leg," he said into the radio and instantly his men appeared.

"Here boss," one of his men said.

"Lift on three and I'll help her out. Ready, 1…2…3."

The men lifted the beam and Severide helped the woman to her feet. She couldn't put a lot of pressure on her left leg so Severide helped her out of the building.

Once outside, Dawson and Shay ran over with a stretcher. The woman was taken to the ambulance where the women began a full check-up.

Casey and his team were making great progress on putting out the fire so Severide went back over to check on the woman.

Meanwhile Dawson and Shay were administering oxygen for the smoke inhalation.

"How's she doing?" Severide asked.

"She needs oxygen for all the smoke inhalation and she needs to get an x-ray of her leg but she's gonna be fine," Shay said.

The woman was awake and looking at all of them.

"How are you feeling? You okay?" Severide asked her.

She pulled the oxygen mask away from her mouth. "Thank you," she said smiling sweetly.

Severide smiled back. "What's your name?"

"Dina."

"Well Dina, you just get better okay? That's all the thanks I need."

"We need to take her in now," Dawson said rolling the stretcher into the ambulance and shut the doors. Severide waved at Dina and she gave a small wave back as the ambulance pulled away.

"Who was that?" Severide looked up to see Casey standing beside him.

He looked back at the building to see that the fire was completely out now. He turned back to where the ambulance had just been a few moments before. "Dina."

"Uh-huh," Casey said knowingly. "And was Dina pretty?"

Severide just looked over at him. "Shut up," he finally said walking away.

Back at the station the guys were packing up their stuff to go home.

Hermann came around the corner of the lockers. "Who's up for a night cap at Freddy's?" Freddy's was the popular bar down the street from the fire house.

"I'm in," Mills said grinning.

"Are you even old enough to get in?" Hermann asked jokingly.

"Haha, you're so funny," Mills replied.

"Casey?" Hermann asked.

"That sounds good," Casey said shutting his locker.

"Severide?" Hermann asked. When he didn't answer right away, everyone turned at looked at Kelly. "Severide?" Hermann tried again.

"Huh," Kelly said jerking his head up.

"Freddy's? You in?" Hermann asked looking annoyed now.

"Not tonight man. I have something I gotta do." He stood up, grabbed his bag, and closed his locker. "See you all later."

Everyone watched his leave in shock. Kelly Severide turned down going to the bar? That never happened.

Casey got up and followed Severide out the door. He caught up with him as he was walking to his car. "Severide," Casey called out.

"What?" Severide asked turning around.

"You going to see that woman?" Casey knew how he operated.

"Drop it," Severide said turning back around to his car.

"Is that a yes?" Casey asked smiling.

Severide paused, turned back to Casey, and hesitated. "Yes," He turned back to his car, got in, and pulled out of the lot.

Casey just watched him go with a smile on his face.

Severide walked into the ER waiting room and up to the desk. "I'm Lt. Severide. I'm looking for a young woman who was brought in this afternoon. Hurt leg and smoke inhalation?"

The nurse started to check her records when a voice came from behind him. "Well if it isn't my personal savior."

He turned to find the woman standing behind him. She was on crutches and had a cast on her leg. "How bad?" he asked pointing at the cast.

"Broken in two places," she said sighing.

"Ouch," he said grimacing.

"If you all hadn't gotten to me, it could have been a lot worse," she said with a shrug.

"Good thing we did then," he said with a smile.

"And the name of my hero is…"

"Kelly. Lt. Kelly Severide." She shook his hand. "And you're Dina…"

"Archer."

"Nice to meet you Dina Archer."

"You too," she said and they both just stood there smiling at each other.

"Dina Archer would you like to get some coffee? I know a little shop just around the corner."

"Sure," she said laughing.

Kelly waited for her to finish signing her release paperwork and then held the door for her as they left.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Please review! I love to know what people are thinking about the story. ~S~**


	2. Barbecue

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They really do inspire me to write more quickly! Keep them coming please! ~S~**

Severide walked into the firehouse carrying his gym bag. All of the truck and squad guys were sitting in the living room doing various things, but they all stood and started clapping when they saw him.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked, looking around suspiciously.

"We heard about you chasing down that girl at the hospital the other day," Hermann said.

"Where did you hear something crazy like that?" Severide asked revealing the faintest of blushes.

"A little bird," Hermann joked.

Severide looked at Casey who was just laughing and shaking his head. The other guys started chanting his name and he started laughing. "Okay, okay. I went to see her."

"And then?" Mills asked.

"And then… I took her out for coffee," he admitted, fully blushing now.

All the guys yelled and the ones closest to him slapped him on the back.

"Did you invite her to the barbecue?" Hermann asked. The Friends of the Firehouse barbecue had gone so well, they were having another one.

"I didn't ask her," Severide said walking off toward the locker room, smiling.

"Do it," Hermann yelled after him.

They had been called to a traffic accident on the highway a quarter after two. It was a basic accident but they had to use the Jaws of Life to free one of the drivers. After the scene had been mostly cleared, they loaded the trucks back up and headed back toward the firehouse.

As they pulled down a city street, Severide spotted Dina's store and noticed that the front doors were propped open. Someone was inside. "Pull over," he yelled to the driver.

"Where?" the guy asked confused.

"Up here by the doors," Severide said pointing to the store.

Both trucks pulled over and stopped. "What's going on?" the driver of the other truck asked over the radio.

"Severide's having a breakdown," one of the squad guys replied.

Severide was just sitting there staring at the open doors.

"No guys, this is Severide's girlfriend's store," Casey radioed when he realized where they were.

Multiple cheers and "go get hers" started busting from the radio.

Severide threw open his door and all the men cheered. He walked over to the store and through the open doors.

"Can I help you? We're closed," a woman asked. He recognized her as the business partner.

"Is Dina here?" he asked taking off his helmet.

"Hey Dina, there's someone here to see you," the woman yelled out.

"Alright," Dina called from the back room. She came around the corner, crutches in tow. "Kelly Severide, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked going over to the counter.

He looked around, suddenly really nervous. _What was happening? He never got nervous. _"H-How's the store?" he finally got out.

Dina opened the cash register. "Almost everything in here was destroyed. Luckily our storage space isn't here, so we still have all those pieces. However, we still have to get all of this out of here and get the stuff from storage in. And it's not like I can do a whole lot of heavy lifting," she said motioning to her leg.

He leaned against the counter and nodded but didn't say anything.

Finally Dina closed the register and looked right at him. "Is that why you came here? To ask about the store?"

He met her gaze. "No." He paused for a moment. "What are you doing this Saturday?"

"Kelly Severide, are you asking me out?" she asked leaning on the counter like he was.

"If I am, would you say yes?" he asked smiling.

"Ask and find out," she replied smiling too.

"The firehouse is having a friends of the firehouse barbecue. Would you like to come?"

"I'd meet all of your work buddies?" she asked as if she was weighing the pros and cons of going.

"Yeah."

"Will there be burgers?"

"There will."

"And beer?"

"Of course," he answered as if it was completely ridiculous that there wouldn't be.

"Then I'm in," he said standing up straight.

"Good," he said standing up too. "We have to be there at four to help set up but it actually starts at five." He put his helmet back on.

"What can I bring?" she asked.

"Just yourself," he said heading to the door. "See you then," he called and walked out the door.

The guys recommenced the yelling when they saw him come out. Severide got in the truck and looked at all he faces quietly waiting for him to say something.

"Well," Casey finally asked over the radio from the other truck.

Severide looked serious for a moment before smiling and replying. "She's coming."

All the men cheered as the trucks headed back to the firehouse.

The day of the barbecue, everything had been set up and people were starting to arrive. Casey, his fiancé Hallie, Dawson, Hermann, and Mills were all sitting at a picnic table hanging out.

"Does anyone know what this girl looks like?" Dawson asked.

"Severide wouldn't tell us anything," Mills answered.

"I can't believe Kelly actually invited a woman here," Hallie said. "He's always had more of a come alone, leave with a girl kind of attitude."

"Has he ever invited a woman to one of these things?" Dawson asked.

"Not since Michelle," Casey said. Michelle had been Severide's fiancé five years before until he came home one day to find her gone. She had left the ring on top of a note saying she couldn't be married to someone who might die at work everyday. She got married six months later.

"Oh Michelle," Hermann said drinking his beer. "What a bitch."

"Ten bucks says she's tall, blond, and supermodel pretty," Mills said.

"I'll take that," Casey said. "I bet she's brunette."

"I'm feeling a nice redhead," Hermann wagered.

"Ten bucks," Casey said clinking beer bottles with the other men to seal the bet.

"You guys are ridiculous," Dawson said looking back to where Severide was grilling burgers.

"Maybe she won't even show," Mills said.

"What?" Hallie asked quietly. She had never really felt like she fit in with the guys, Dawson, and Shay. She always felt like the outsider.

"Would you turn down someone that looked like him if you were a girl?" Dawson asked. That shut Mills up.

Severide was flipping burgers and drinking his beer when Shay walked up. "So where's your girl?" she asked sitting on top of the picnic table by the grill that was holding all the food.

"She'll be here," he said looking over at his roommate.

"You so sure?" she asked smiling.

"Seriously Shay, you worry about my dates more than I do," he said glancing toward the parking lot.

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't want to have to listen to you cry yourself to sleep when she stands you up."

"I'll try to control it," he said smiling.

"What'd you say she looks like again?"

"Tall, brown hair. Why?"

"She's here."

Severide looked up and saw Dina coming across the park on her crutches. "Yo Martinez, come do this," he said pointing to the grill. He ran over to Dina smiling. "Hey," he said hugging her. "You made it."

"I did," she said smiling back at him. "Hey, I didn't know what to bring so I made some apple pies. Can you help me carry them?"

"Of course," he said and followed her over to her Jeep. As he was pulling out the pies, he noticed her car was a standard. "You drive a stick?"

"All my life."

"That's sexy," he said closing the door. "How do you drive with that cast though?"

"Very carefully," she said and they both laughed. "It isn't that hard."

They headed back to the area where all the food was being held. Severide was pretty sure he saw Mills and Hermann handing cash to Casey. He put the pies down on the table as Shay walked over.

"Hey, I'm Leslie Shay," she said shaking Dina's hand. "I'm one of the EMTs and his roommate," she said nodding at Severide.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dina."

Chief walked up. "You must be Dina," he said shaking her hand too.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"I've heard so much talk about you this week, I was starting to doubt you really existed."

"Oh," she laughed. "I'm real."

"And I see you've brought apple pie," he said pointing at the table.

"Yes sir, family recipe."

"I think you found yourself a keeper Severide," Borden said clapping him on the back and walking off.

"Thank you sir." He turned to Dina. "Want a beer?"

"Please," she said following him to the cooler.

He picked up two and they headed to where Casey and the others were sitting. "Just a few more intros and it will be less awkward."

The group saw them approaching and stood. "Dina this is Lt. Matt Casey, his fiancé Hallie, EMT Dawson, Hermann, and Candidate Mills."

"Why do you always introduce me as candidate?" Mills asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you make rank?" Severide asked.

"Well, no…"

"Then you're Candidate Mills," Severide said finally.

"Here, sit please," Casey said motioning for her to join them.

"Thank you," she said and everyone sat. Severide opened her beer and sat it in front of her. "Thanks," she said to him before turning to Casey. "So you and Kelly are both Lieutenants?"

"Severide is in charge of rescue squad and I'm in charge of the truck crew."

"Is there a lot of turf war?" she asked grinning.

"Only when he touches my stuff," Severide asked standing up. "I'm gonna get food. What would you like?"

"A bite of everything. It all looks so good." He nodded and walked away.

"So Dina," Hermann asked after Severide was out of earshot. "How much did he pay you to be his date?"

"Leave her alone Hermann," Dawson said.

"Yeah, where's your wife?" Casey asked.

"Over there playing with the kids," he said waving his hand in the direction of the playground. "How much?" he asked again.

"Actually he said you would be cooking and your cooking was not to be missed," she said smiling.

"He's a dirty liar," Hermann said.

"Apparently, because here you are sitting on your ass drinking beer," she teased and everyone laughed.

Severide was back and he set a plate of food in front of her before sitting down with his own. "What lies are they telling about me?"

"Just about your three dead ex-wives," Hermann said.

"That's funny," Severide said sarcastically. "Where's your wife by the way?"

"She's over there, why is it such a big deal," he yelled getting up and heading to the playground.

"Hey, who brought the pie?" Hallie asked seeing the slices on their plates.

"I did. I thought I should contribute something."

"Well I'm starving and I want to try that so I'm getting food," Hallie said standing. "Matt, you want some?"

"Sure, thanks," he said smiling up at her.

"I'll go with you," Dawson said standing too.

"Dawson, bring me some," Mills called after them.

"Get off your ass," she called back.

"Man," Mills said getting up and following the women.

They all ate and joked around for a while. Dina kept noticing Kelly look at his friends and then smile at her. Dina liked how all these people had basically become a family.

**A/N: Again, reviews are my inspiration so PLEASE REVIEW! ~S~**


	3. To Confess or Not?

**A/N: Hello readers! I want to clear two things up that you guys mentioned in reviews. 1) I have not been doing a very good job at writing in the tension between Casey and Severide. I'm hoping this chapter is better in that regard. 2) This has been very Severide/OC focused so far just to build a foundation with the new character. This chapter starts being more distributed with the other character's lives. ~S~**

**Outside the Hospital**** (A/N: Picks up at the end of 1x04 when Hallie's tires had been slashed, I haven't seen 1x05 yet.)**

Matt jumped out of his truck and ran over to Hallie's car. As he had expected, the tires had been slashed just as his had been. _He's crossed the line. I can handle his threats and attempts to bribe me, but now he's going after Hallie?! I have to stop this. Now. _Matt turned to look at Hallie with wild, murderous eyes.

"Matt, what is going on?" Hallie asked seeing how worked up he was.

"This has gone too far. He's gone too far," Matt said pacing and rubbing his hands over his face.

"Matt, stop," Hallie said grabbing his arms to keep him still. He finally looked at her. "What is going on?"

"Do you remember the accident we talked about a few days ago, the one with the kid on the way to a lacrosse tournament that is paralyzed?"

"Yeah…" she said not sure where he was taking this.

"The driver of the other car was smashed. I saw a whole empty six-pack sitting on the front seat when I pulled him out of the car."

"Okay…"

"They needed my help stabilizing the other car before it fell over the bridge. When I got back to the drunk's car, the beer cans were gone."

"What'd the cops say? Had it already been taken as evidence?" Hallie asked trying to calm him down.

"That's just it Hallie, they say there was no evidence. The driver was a cop's kid," he yelled. He was so upset he was physically shaking in anger.

Hallie let her hands fall from Matt's arms in shock. "What did you say in your report?"

"I said that I saw the open containers. Now the father is trying to get me to change my statement. He did this to my car the other day, and lifted my gym bag. He arrested some banger and said that he lifted it but when he told me to check it for missing items, there was a whole wad of cash in the pocket."

"Matt, please tell me you didn't take that money," Hallie pleaded.

"No Hallie, of course I didn't. That's why he did this," he said gesturing to her car. "He's sending a message. He can't get to me so now he's threatening you." Matt screamed and punched his truck leaving a fist size dent on the left side.

"Matt!" Hallie screamed. "Matt, c'mon we'll just call the cops."

"He is the cops Hallie!" Matt yelled turning to her.

"Hey," Hallie said pulling him into a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay." She could feel him starting to calm down.

When he finally pulled away, he cupped her face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "You're the one that just punched a truck," she added smiling.

He let out the smallest of grins. "Yeah, that was dumb."

"How's the hand," she asked taking his hand and pulling it up so she could look at it. "Can you bend your fingers?" she asked and he flexed his hand in response. "Good, it's just bruised. But do me a favor, and don't punch cars anymore okay?"

"What are you some kind of doctor?" he asked joking.

"Something like that," she said grinning. "Now come on, you get to drive me home. We can deal with the car tomorrow."

"I love you," Matt said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too," Hallie said.

**Firehouse 51**

Dawson and Shay were cleaning the back of the rig after having to use it to transport a patient the night before.

"So anything new in the dating world?" Dawson asked.

"No, seeing Claire the other day really threw me," Shay replied.

"You didn't call her did you?" Dawson asked stopping what she was doing and glaring at her partner.

"No," Shay said defensively. "I didn't."

"Good," Dawson said continuing with what she was cleaning. "That woman broke your heart and I had to peel you up off the floor."

"I know," Shay said. "I'm not going to call her. That part of my life is over. I'm not going back there again."

"Good girl," Dawson said.

Shay saw Casey walking up to the rig. "Hey," she said to him.

"Hey," he replied before looking at Dawson. "Hey Dawson, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Dawson replied setting down what she was working on and jumping out of the rig.

Casey gestured toward the locker room so Dawson followed him inside.

When the door had closed she turned to Matt. "What's up?"

He walked over to his locker and started unpacking his gym bag. "I just wanted to say thank you. For the other day. You were right I should have told Hallie about what's been going on sooner. Voight got her car to last night."

"Oh my god," she said sitting down on one of the benches. "Is she okay?"

"She's a little rattled, but who wouldn't be?" He started to take his shirt off to change into his work shirt and Dawson had to avert her eyes. _Why is he so damn good looking? Why can't he be ugly? _She peeked a glance at him and he had finished changing shirts so she looked back at him. "So what are you gonnna do?"

"What can I do?" he asked closing his locker and leaning against it. "The guy is a cop."

"Talk to chief. Maybe he can help."

He seemed to be contemplating it for a second before saying, "That's actually not a bad idea. Then at least he knows what is going on."

"Exactly," she said standing. "Now it's been fun, but I'd better get back to cleaning." She turned and headed to the door.

"Hey Dawson," Casey called after her.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"Thanks," she said. "For, you know, listening." He gave her a small smile.

"Anytime," she said and walked out of the room.

Shay was on her the second she got back. "What was that all about?"

"He was just asking if my brother had heard anything else on the investigation," she said lying. If Casey wanted everyone to know the whole story, he should tell them.

Shay wasn't buying it but decided to let it go. "So when are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you're into him," she said knowingly.

Dawson chocked on air. "That I'm what?" she asked shocked.

"Oh come on," Shay said. "It's so obvious to everyone but him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dawson said avoiding Shay's glare.

"Really?" Shay asked skeptically.

"Besides, he's with Hallie."

"So what? Nobody's married yet," Shay added.

"Breaking up engagements isn't really my thing," Dawson said.

"Well you'd better say something soon or you're never gonna get the chance," Shay offered and then dropped the subject.

**Firehouse 51 –Later**

The shift had quiet. There hadn't been any fires, just two traffic accidents. As Severide came out of the locker room he found most of the guys sitting in the bay area. Suddenly he had an idea. I need a few men who aren't doing anything and aren't afraid of a little heavy lifting.

"I'm in," Mills said standing.

"Me too," echoed Hermann and a few other guys.

Casey walked out of the locker room, saw so many of the men standing and looked curious. "What's going on?"

Severide glared at him in silence for a minute before ignoring him and turning back to the men. "Okay everyone grab your car keys and follow me." He led the men right passed Casey, glared at him, and walked out the door.

Casey just shook his head and sighed. _Is this blame ever gonna end? _Casey headed out the door to his car, and headed home.

**Antique Store**

Dina was standing at the counter helping her partner, Sarah, organize a display. They had gotten all the ruined furniture out but hadn't been able to move any of the stuff out of storage yet. She had her back to the door so she didn't hear it open and all the firemen walk in.

"Did someone order movers?" Kelly asked loudly.

Dina spun around and saw five men standing in her empty store. "What's going on?"

"We're here to help get that stuff out storage and in here," he said gesturing to the empty store.

"Wait, you dragged us over here to play moving truck?" Hermann asked. "What the hell Severide?"

"You volunteered," The lieutenant responded.

"Yeah, but…" Hermann started but shut up when Severide gave him a look. He sighed. "Where are we headed?"

Dina smiled and looked at Kelly gratefully. He winked at her, she gave them the storage address, and they were off.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! This will eventually be Matt/Gabby but obviously it's gonna take a little bit to get them there. PLEASE review! ~S~**


	4. The Blow-Up

Bright and early the next morning Casey found himself In Boden's office. He had told chief everything that had happened with his and Hallie's cars. Chief remained quiet for a few minutes and Casey was sure he had done the wrong thing by bringing all his problems to him.

When chief finally spoke, he was looking Casey straight in the eye. He wasn't even blinking. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. He's gonna keep trying to provoke you. Whatever you do, do not fall for it. The second you compromise this investigation, his son walks free. Let me handle this and you just focus on your job. I know it sucks, and I'm just as upset as you are that he involved Hallie, but you have to let me deal with it."

"Yes sir," Casey said nodding.

"Okay then," Chief said standing.

"Thank you sir," Casey said standing and leaving the office.

**Firehouse-Evening**

Most of the squad guys were playing cards at a table in the back of the living room while the truck guys were gathered around the TV watching a firefighter show.

"These guys got it all wrong," Hermann said loudly. "You never enter the building without venting it first."

At this, Severide stared over at Casey who was moving around the kitchen. It was his turn to make dinner but he felt Severide's eyes on him and looked back at the man.

"O'cmon, this crap isn't even believable," Hermann yelled again.

"If it's so unrealistic, then why are you still watching it?" Severide asked annoyed.

"The blondes hot," Hermann said matter of factly.

"Dinner's ready," Casey said setting plates of food on the bar for the men to come and take.

"Good, I'm starving," Hermann said getting up.

"Me too," Mills said getting in line too.

"What is this exactly?" Martinez asked.

"Baked chicken," Casey said smiling.

"It's definitely dead," Mills said holding up a piece with his fork.

"Shut up and eat it," Casey said.

The guys made their way through the line as Severide rounded the bar and opened the fridge.

"Severide, what are you doing?" Casey asked

"Finding something for dinner, what does it look like I'm doing?" Severide asked grabbing an apple and closing the fridge.

"There's food right here," Casey said pointing to the chicken and side dishes.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Severide said. He crossed the living room and exited the room into the truck bay.

Casey tapped his fingers on the counter a few times before slamming his fist down on the counter and walking out after Severide. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked walking into the bay too.

Severide turned on him laughing. "You wanna know what my problem is?"

"Look, you're pissed at me. I get it, but…" Casey started.

"Pissed at you? No, no I hate you," Severide said, his voice growing louder. "I mean, can you really not see that?"

"You, Darden, and I used to be…" Casey tried to cut in again but Severide wouldn't let him get a sentence out.

"You didn't know Darden like I did," Severide said, yelling now. "We were best friends since we were kids. I was at the hospital when his kids were born. He was there when my father died." By now the entire firehouse was gathered around watching the two men.

Casey was tired of Severide acting like he was the only one that had lost a friend when Darden died. "Well maybe you weren't as good of friends as you thought," he said but regretted it as soon as he said it.

Severide paused for a moment and then punched Casey right in the nose. Blood started flowing from his nose and Gabby ran over to look at it. He shook her off and stared at Severide. The onlookers gasped and started yelling at Severide who turned around and found Chief Boden right behind him. _Oh shit, I'm screwed now. _

"Go home and cool off," Chief told him.

Severide walked past him and was almost outside when Casey spoke. "He was my friend too. Darden was under my charge and he never should have gone through that window. And I hate myself everyday for it," he finished.

Severide remained quite for what seemed like forever. His gaze travelled to the floor as if he was deep in thought. Finally he turned and walked out.

Casey turned and headed for the locker room to get cleaned up.

"What the hell was that?" Severide heard Shay ask, running up behind him.

He pulled open the door of his truck and got in. Shay climbed in the other side. "Get out Shay," he said impatiently.

"Not until you talk to me," she said stubbornly.

"Get out Shay," he repeated, the anger returning to his voice.

She glared at him in disbelief, shook her head, and got out of his car.

She had barely shut the door by the time he was peeling away from the curb, tires screeching.

Gabby pushed open the locker room door and found Casey standing at the sink. He had taken off his blood stained t-shirt and was using it as a wet rag. _Oh God, again with no shirt, really? C'mon Gabby focus. _

"Are you okay?" she asked crossing the room to where he was standing.

Casey spun around when he heard her voice. "Yeah, it's not bleeding that badly."

"Let me see," she said pulling the shirt from his face. She lightly touched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh," he yelped in pain.

"Sorry!" she said taking her hand off quickly. "It doesn't look broken, but you are definitely going to have a bruise. I'll get you some ice."

She hurried to the kitchen for ice and found that everyone else had gone back to what they had been doing before the scene broke out. When she reentered the locker room, she was happy to find that Casey had put on a different shirt.

"Here put this on it," she said handing him the ice and sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Thanks," he said taking it from her. He put it to his face. "Oh whoa, that's cold," he said laughing.

She laughed too.

"You're always taking care of me," he said smiling at her.

She smiled back and before she could stop herself she leaned forward and kissed him.

Casey hesitated a moment before pushing her back. "Ow," he said.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for," she said with a small grin.

"Gabby, I'm with Hallie…" Casey started.

"Oh God, of course you are. I'm sorry, I never should have done that," she jumped up and ran out of the room.

"No wait," he called after her but she was already gone.

**Freddy's Bar**

Severide was sitting at the bar alone and drinking whiskey. He was on his third glass and it was doing nothing for him.

He saw someone walk up beside him and cross their arms. "You want to tell me why I came all the way across town to meet you at a bar at four in the afternoon?" He looked up to see that it was Dina.

"You're gonna want to sit down for this one," he said pointing to the seat next to him. "One of these for her," he called to the bartender.

"Kelly, what is going on?"

He told her the whole story of Darden and Casey, their friendship, and Darden's death. He told her of the fight they'd just had and punching his friend. The whole time Dina just sat there taking it all in without saying a word. She didn't judge him or seem upset.

"It sounds to me like you two are both still grieving over your friend. How could you not be, it's only been a month."

"He shouldn't have been inside, he was supposed to wait until the building was vented. Casey should have stopped him." All the anger from earlier had left him tired and sad.

"I didn't get to meet Darden, but from what I've seen in you and the guys, he doesn't seem like the type of person to take orders from others. He wouldn't have listened to Casey and would have gone through the window anyway."

Kelly remained silent but just nodded that she was right about Darden.

"Now about Casey, you are gonna have to find a way to forgive him. Darden was under his command so whatever guilt you are putting on him, you can bet he has it about ten times worse. What good does it do. The hatred and anger you feel toward Casey is just eating you up inside. The sooner you come to terms with the fact that there is nobody to blame, the better. Darden would have gone through the window whether it was vented or not because that was who he was, and this riff between you and Casey is pointless."

Kelly stared at the bar silently for a few moments and Dina just watched him. Finally he looked up at her and smiled. "You must be some sort of guardian angel, you know that? I mean your smart, caring, and selfless, not to mention extremely beautiful."

Dina smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Nah, I'm no angel. I just care about you. But I have faults I assure you," she said squeezing his hand.

"I hope to learn what they are someday," he said squeezing her hand back and they both finished their drinks.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! PLEASE review! ~S~ **


	5. Thanksgiving

**A/N: Hey everyone! I can't believe this is chapter 5 already. I realized that I never described Dina so I'm going to here. She is 25 years old, 5'8", brown hair and brown eyes. Enjoy! ~S~**

Severide walked into the bay at the beginning of their next shift and found Casey sitting at a table with the rest of truck guys. Everyone's eyes were on him to see if he picked up where their fight had left off. Even Chief Boden was watching him with concern.

He walked over to the table. "Hey Casey can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. He could see Casey hesitating so he added, "Please."

"Yeah," Casey said standing up and following Severide over by one of the trucks. "What's up?"

Everyone's eyes were glued to the two of them now. "Look man, I shouldn't have said anything I said to you. We both know Darden would have gone through the window anyways. I was pissed that I lost my best friend but it wasn't right to put all the blame on you."

Casey smiled and crossed his arms amused. "You've been talking to Dina haven't you?"

"Uh… I don't kn… Why would you say that?" Severide stuttered grinning.

"The other day you were ready to rip my head off and today you're all I'm sorry for everything." Casey just stood there grinning and staring at Severide.

"I didn't say I was sorry for everything, you probably deserved to be punched but…" He offered his hand. "Are we good?"

Casey grabbed it and shook it. "Yeah, we're good."

All of the spectators started cheering and Severide and Casey turned and laughed at them. "Okay, okay go stalk someone else for a while," Severide called out.

Chief Boden and Dawson walked to the middle of the bay so that they had everyone's attention. "Now that we are all here," Boden started with a glance at Severide. Severide just nodded and smiled. He knew he was late. "I'm sure by now you've realized that we will be on shift on Thanksgiving." There was a collective groan from the men. "So here's what's gonna happen. We are gonna have Thanksgiving here. All families and girlfriends are invited. They ladies will get full control of the kitchen and then we will get back from a call to find a home cooked turkey dinner. Sound good?" All the guys loved the idea. "So give all of your wives and girlfriends numbers to Dawson and she will get it all worked out. And Severide…"

"Sir?" Severide answered.

"You make sure that Dina brings that pie she made for the barbecue."

Severide laughed. "Yes sir."

Chief walked back to his office and all the guys walked over to Dawson to write down the numbers. Casey was the last to get in line. Dawson looked at him when he wrote down Hallie's number. After he finished she picked up the notepad and turned to walk inside. "Dawson wait," he said to her retreating back.

Dawson turned around slowly but just stared at him. When he didn't say anything she asked, "What's up?"

"About the other day…" he started.

"Oh please, that was nothing. A total lapse of judgment. Seriously, don't worry about it," she said brushing it off.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at her as if he didn't really believe her.

"Definitely, it's all good," she said smiling and walking inside. She turned and went into the locker room. As the door closed behind her she leaned against it and dropped the act. She sighed and looked down at Hallie's number. "Lucky girl," she mumbled to herself before walking over to the bench to make her phone calls.

Hallie's phone rang as she was walking down the hospital hallway. She pulled it out but didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hallie, it's Gabby."

_Why is Gabby calling me? _ _Oh God, did something happen to Matt? _"Is Matt alright?" she asked panicking.

"No, don't worry Matts fine. I'm actually calling about Thanksgiving."

She heard Hallie breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are all having to work Thanksgiving so Chief has decided that we are all having Thanksgiving here with everyone's families and girlfriends."

"Oh that sounds nice."

"So here's the thing, we could be called out at any second so we are hoping that the women could make dinner. You will get free range of the kitchen," she added trying to sell Hallie on the idea.

"Absolutely, I'll be there."

"Great, I'll call you again when I've worked out what everyone should bring."

"Sounds good, thanks Gabby."

"No problem," she said hanging up.

She looked at the next name on the list. She dialed the number and heard Dina answer on the second ring.

"Dina?"

"Yes."

"This is Gabby Dawson, one of the EMTs at 51."

"Yes, Gabby how are you?"

"I'm good, listen we all have to work Thanksgiving so we are having it here with all family and friends. You have to come," Dawson said practically begging. She really like Dina.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

"Good, we could be called out at any second so we are asking that all the wives and girlfriends make dinner here. You all get full use of the kitchen."

"Just let me know what I need to bring."

"Actually, Chief has ordered Severide to make sure you bring those apple pies you brought to the barbecue."

Dina laughed. "I'm on it. Let me know what else you need me to bring."

"I'll call you back when I've got everything worked out. Thanks Dina,"

"Bye Gabby," Dina said hanging up.

Dawson continued to make her calls one by one. Everyone agreed to come and so she started working out what everyone would bring.

**Firehouse 51 – Thanksgiving Day**

It was only eight AM and the firehouse was already busting with people. The wives were all in the kitchen working and chatting while the guys were sitting on the couches watching football and yelling at the TV. They had already been out on a call for someone who set their oven on fire. A few guys who didn't really care for football were outside playing with the kids.

The door opened and Hallie walked in. "Hey Hallie," a lot of the guys greeted. Casey walked over and kissed her. "Hey baby."

"Hey," she said back to everyone. She took off her coat and went to help the women in the kitchen.

The door opened again and Dina walked through the door. By now, she had abandoned the crutches and was just using a boot. "Dina," all the guys yelled. A few high fived her.

"Hey guys," she said. Severide jumped up, walked over and kissed her. "Hey beautiful".

"Hey yourself," she said kissing him again.

"Dina," Chief said sternly.

"Sir?" she said giving a cheesy salute as if in the army.

"I see no pie. Why do I see no pie?"

Dina laughed. "They are in the car. I actually could use your help," she said to Severide.

"Sure," he said following her outside.

When they walked back in she was carrying five apple pies. She set four of them on the counter but walked over and handed the fifth to Boden. "This one is just for you, since you like it so much."

"This is great, thank you," he said smiling.

"Where's my pie?" Herman asked joking.

Dina saw Kelly coming in with the rest of the stuff she brought. "As for the rest of you, I know you can't have this on shift but as soon as you get off…" she pointed to Kelly who was carrying cases of beer.

The guys cheered. "Marry her, marry her right now." Otis called out. Severide and Dina laughed.

"Seriously, you might be my new best friend," Mills said excitedly.

"I thought you were my best friend," Otis said to Dina faking being hurt.

"I mean, I got a lot of best friends," she said shrugging and laughing. "I'm just that awesome." She went to help the women in the kitchen too.

**Later**

As expected they had been called out around two thirty. It had been a three car accident that completely shut down the highway. They had gotten the drivers out and one passenger had been taken to the hospital.

When they everyone got back they sat down to dinner. The pies were gone almost immediately and everyone ate until they were uncomfortably full.

After everyone was done Chief stood up. "Thank you ladies for the delicious meal." He was echoed by all the guys. "Now Mills, Martinez, Vargas, and Smith; you guys are on clean up duty."

"I don't know that I can move right now chief, I ate way too much," Mills said. "You might have to get someone else to do it."

"Are you still a Candidate Mills?"

"Yes…"

"Then you're on clean up duty," Chief said firmly and everyone laughed.

Everyone moved away from the tables and must of the guys went back to watching the game while the women were chatting.

Dawson saw Hallie kiss Casey. She set down the plate she was holding and walked out to the bay.

Casey saw her leave and he followed her. "Hey," he called out to her when he walked out to the bay. She turned to look at him. "You okay?"

She nodded and gave a tiny fake smile. He gave her a skeptical look and she dropped the act and shook her head.

"What's going on?" he asked walking over to her.

"You made it pretty clear you don't want to hear it," she said.

"C'mon talk to me. You've always been able to talk to me." He put his hand on her arm.

She looked down at it before she continued, pulling away from him and turning away. "I can't do this. I've been trying to fight it because you're engaged, and Hallie's great. I like her, I really do. But I can't keep watching the two of you together. I love you Casey." She glanced at him and saw him falter. "I have been for a while and… I just…" She had turned away so her back was too him.

The next thing she knew, he had grabbed her and spun her around. He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her. "I love you too," he said quietly when he finally broke away.

She smiled at him but when she saw what was over his shoulder her look changed to one of pure horror.

Matt saw her face and turned around. Hallie was standing there, tears springing to her eyes. "Hallie!" he said taking a step towards her.

"You, stay they hell away from me," she yelled and ran back inside.

"Hallie," he yelled following her.

Hallie grabbed her coat and purse before walking over to where Dina was sitting with Severide o the couch. "Dina could you do me a favor and make sure to get my glass pan back to me?"

"Of course, don't worry about it," Dina said confused.

As Hallie passed Casey, he grabbed her arm. "Hallie wait!"

She turned and slapped him across the face before walking out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Otis asked.

"Nothing." Casey said walking to his quarters.

"There is way too much drama here for there being mostly guys," Dina said turning back to the game. They were sitting on the couch and Kelly had his arm around her. Her team was up by two touchdowns. When they got a field goal, she cheered.

"Damn," Otis said.

"Sucks to suck," Dina said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey Dina," Martinez called. "We have a bet going on who will win the superbowl and a watching party the day of. You want in?"

"For sure, I've got twenty bucks on the Packers."

"Mark Dina down as a loss," Otis said. "No way the Packers are gonna win."

"Just wait and see. I've got skill in these things," she said back. Her phone rang and she looked at the screen and her heart dropped. _Oh no, not you. I never want to speak to you again. _She quickly hit ignore and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Kelly asked whispering in her ear.

"Nobody," she said snuggling into him and grabbing his hand.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 5! PLEASE review! ~S~**


	6. Apologies and Explanations

**A/N: I would just like to state for the record that I absolutely hate the packers. I'm from Dallas so I'm all about the Cowboys but I had to pick a team that actually has a chance of getting to the Superbowl, :P. That said, Enjoy! ~S~**

The rest of shift passed in awkward avoidance for Casey and Dawson. Casey stayed in his quarters and Dawson scoped out each room before entering to make sure he wasn't there.

The following morning Gabby went to the hospital. She walked into the ER entrance and up to the reception desk. "Is Dr. Hallie Thomas in today?" The woman looked at her computer but Gabby spotted Hallie walk out of a set of double doors.

When Hallie saw her, she rolled her eyes before turning and walking back through the doors.

"Hallie wait," Gabby said running after her.

"You can't be back here," Hallie said rounding on the other woman.

"Well, I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

Hallie followed her back out of the double doors. "For the record, I have absolutely zero interest in what you are about to say. You have two minutes."

"I'm sorry," Gabby said.

"Really, that's your whole strategy?" Hallie asked actually laughing a little. "You kissed my fiancé and all you want to say to me is 'I'm sorry'?"

"Look, I can't take back what happened yesterday. I wish I could but I can't. You need to know that Matt had absolutely nothing to do with what happened?"

"Really, so he just grabbed you, kissed you, and told you he loved you because you told him you loved him? Give him some credit Gabby. He's a grown man and can take responsibility of his own actions."

"Look I just came here to apologize and to let you know that this whole thing was my fault. That's it," Gabby said starting to walk out.

"Wow, thank you so much Gabby. I'll be sure to take that into consideration," Hallie yelled before walking back into the hospital.

**Later**

Hallie was walking out of the hospital after her shift but stopped cold when she saw Matt leaning against his truck next to her car. _Damn, I can't avoid this when he's next to my car. Bastard. _She rolled her eyes and walked over to her car. "Go away Matt."

"Not until you talk to me," he said standing up straight.

She passed him and opened up her car door. "I think you made it pretty clear last night."

"I don't even know what happened last night, everything just happened so fast." He was basically begging by now.

"You accidently kissed her? You accidently told her you loved her?"

"Hallie, I…" he trailed off.

"You what Matt? What excuse could you possibly have?"

He just stood there silently.

She rolled her eyes and got in, closing the door.

"Hallie wait…" he said pulling at her door handle.

"Just tell me one thing," she said rolling down the window.

"Anything," he said desperately.

"Did you mean it? Do you love her?"

Matt looked away and then down at the floor. This made tears spring to Hallie's eyes. She reached out to grab Matt's hand but instead of hold it like he thought she was, she put the engagement ring he gave her into his open palm. "Goodbye Matt," she said pulling away.

Matt just watched her go. Once she was out of sight, he sank to the ground and a few tears fell down his face. He clutched the ring in his hand and felt the stone press against a vein.

**Shay and Severide's Apt**

Kelly was standing at the stove when there was a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock on the oven before smiling and going to the door.

When he opened he saw Dina standing in the doorway smiling at him. "Am I early?"

"Right on time, please come in," he said holding the door open for her.

It smells amazing in here," she said stepping in and starting to unbutton her coat. As she took off her coat and scarf, Kelly took them and put them on a bench near the door. "When you called me the other day and asked me over for dinner and the game, I half expected it to be pizza and beer."

"Would you rather that, because I can make a call," he said gesturing toward the phone.

"No, no," this is great. She walked into the kitchen. "Chicken fettuccini?"

"You do eat meat right," he asked suddenly looking worried.

"Definitely," she said laughing.

"Good," he said smiling and leaning against the oven.

"And is that garlic bread I smell?" she asked opening the oven.

"Yep."

"Kelly Severide, you are full of surprises," she said turning to him and smiling.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked walking to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine.

"As good as that looks, I can't have it. I'm actually allergic to wine."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently. I'm not allergic to grapes or any other kind of alcohol but give me wine and…" she just made an unpleasant face.

"Beer it is," he said putting the wine back in the fridge and pulling out two beers.

"Perfect," she said opening hers and clinking bottles with him. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and her stomach knotted up. _Not you again. _She hit ignore and put it back in her pocket but Kelly had noticed her face fall.

"Who was that?" he asked as if it didn't bother him.

"Oh, nobody," she said trying to wave it off. She wasn't doing a good job of faking not caring.

"What's going on? Who was on the phone?" He asked sounding more worried this time.

She sighed and walked over to the couch in the living room area. Kelly followed her and when she sat, he did too. "About a year ago I was dating this guy."

"I hate him already," Kelly said smiling trying to ease the tension on her a bit.

She smiled and continued. "Things were good and I was really happy. Then about two months after we started dating his brother died. Those two were inseparable. They had both been in the car when it went off the bridge but David was only one that died. Charlie had been driving and he blamed himself even thought they had it an ice patch and nothing could have been done to stop it." She paused for a second to look at his face. She expected him to look like he never wanted to see her again, but instead he just sat there waiting for her to continue. "That's why I pushed so hard for you and Casey to work your problems out. There is nothing worse than a guy that cannot forgive himself. "

"So what happened?" Kelly asked after a few moments of silence.

"The guilt destroyed him. He was angry all the time. A month later we got into a really bad fight. I don't even remember what it was about but the next thing I know he is screaming in my face. He punched me and shoved me into a glass coffee table I had in my apartment." She held up her arm and showed up a long scar she had running up most of her upper arm.

Kelly grabbed her arm and lightly traced the line with his fingers.

"A man hits me, he only does it once. I dumped his ass and moved to a different neighborhood. Then yesterday I got a call from his number. When I moved I changed phones so I don't know how he got the number but his hadn't changed so I recognized it. He's called me three times in the past two days. I never answer so he just leaves messages."

"What do they messages say?"

"He's sorry. He wants me back and he promises he'll never hit me again. He can't live without me. The usual BS."

"Would you ever consider getting back with him if he did change?" Kelly asked looking at the floor.

"God no," she said grabbing his arm. "I've never been happier. He's just a dark part of my past that I'd like to erase."

He grabbed her hand. "Do you want me to talk to my buddy over at the police station to see what he can do?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "I'm hoping he will just give up without having to involve police."

Kelly nodded but looked up into her eyes. "Okay, but promise me that if he does anything to hurt or scare you, you'll tell me about it right away."

"I promise," she said smiling and then kissing him.

Kelly deepened the kiss but broke it off when the oven timer went off. He turned the game on the TV before walking into the kitchen. "Now you miss, stay right there and dinner will be served."

"Oh boy, I'm really being pampered tonight," she said turning on the couch so she could watch him in the kitchen. "A home cooked meal, a great game, and a great guy. I'm a lucky girl." He looked up at her and smiled.

When he came back to the couch, he handed her a plate before settling into watch the game. After they finished, they put their dishes on the coffee table and Dina snuggled into Kelly's side to watch the rest of the game.

**Firehouse – 51**

Casey looked up when there was a knock on the door of his quarters. It was Dawson. "Come on in," he said awkwardly.

"Hey," she said sitting on the end of the bed.

"Hey," he said. He was sitting at the little desk in the corner.

"I went to the hospital yesterday to talk to Hallie," she started.

"Yeah, so did I," Casey said looking at the floor.

"I'm so sorry if I've screwed everything up for the two of you," Dawson said and Casey could see tears forming in her eyes.

"No, listen to me. Me and Hallie have been having problems for awhile. She actually moved out a few months ago. This may not be the way that things would have ended, but they were definitely headed that way."

Dawson wouldn't look up from the floor to meet his gaze. "Hey, look at me," he said taking her hand. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "This is not your fault, okay?" he repeated with a pointed look.

"Okay," she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Okay, good." He said giving her a smile.

"Thanks Casey," she said getting up to walk out.

"Dawson…" he said suddenly.

"Yeah," she asked turning around as she opened the door.

He was quiet for a long moment before stating, "I meant what I said yesterday."

She smiled at him. "Me too," she said and walked out, letting the door close behind her.

Casey just sat there watching her walk away through the open blinds on his wall of windows.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! PLEASE review! ~S~**


	7. Girl's Night

**A/N: I'm so sorry to have taken so long to update. College professors seem to think that they all need projects due the week of Thanksgiving. Here's the next chapter! ~S~**

**Firehouse 51**

Dawson and Shay were in the back of the ambulance when they saw Casey walk into the firehouse. He nodded and smiled in their direction before heading for the locker room. He also exchanged nods with Severide. Things between those two had gotten a lot calmer if not quite back to normal.

"What's going on with the Casey situation?" Shay asked catching Dawson off guard.

"What Casey situation?" she asked spinning around.

"You know, the you and Casey situation."

"Nothing, we're taking it slow." Dawson turned back to her work.

"How slow?" Shay asked.

"We are going on our first date on Saturday," Dawson answered.

"Where is he taking you?"

"It's a surprise apparently." Dawson actually looked worried.

"You know what you need?" Shay asked hopping out of the rig.

"What?" Dawson asked following Shay as the woman walked over to where Severide and the rest of squad were playing cards.

"Girls night. Tonight." Shay turned to Severide. "I need to borrow your phone."

"Where's yours?" he asked pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Just give it to me," Shay said taking it. She found Dina's number in the contacts and called her while still standing by Severide. "Dina, hey it's Leslie," she greeted with the other girl picked up. Severide gave her a really confused look. "I'm using Kelly's phone because I haven't gotten your number from him yet. Listen, Gabby and I are having a girl's night at the apartment tonight and we really want you to join. How's eight?" she asked Dina and Dawson at the same time. Dawson nodded. "Sounds good, we'll see you at eight," she said hanging up and handing the phone back to Severide.

"What if we had plans?" Severide asked putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Then she just ditched your plans for us. Shows how you rank," Shay said smiling and walking away.

**Severide and Shay's Apt**

"What kind of food should we order?" Gabby asked sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"We should ask Dina what she likes but I could really go for Chinese," Shay said pulling a beer out of the fridge.

"What is it with you and Chinese?" Kelly asked from the couch where he was watching basketball.

"Why are you still here?" Shay shot back.

The doorbell rang and Kelly got up to answer it but Gabby cut him off. "No, go get your shit and get out." She went to open the door for Dina. "Hey!"

"Hey Gabby," Dina said walking in. "Hey Leslie," she called over to the blond.

"Hey girl," Leslie said coming into the living room.

"Hey you," Kelly said coming over and kissing her.

"Hey," Dina said, barely getting it out before Leslie was pushing Kelly out the door.

"Girl's night. Go find something to do," she said slamming the door in his face. "So, who's hungry?" she asked spinning around.

The girls ordered Chinese, Dina's favorite too, and they sat around talking and laughing.

"So Gabby," Dina said. "What's up with you and Matt?"

"Nothing much," Gabby said shyly.

"They're taking it slow," Leslie said rolling her eyes and speaking with a weird voice.

"What is so wrong with that?" Gabby asked.

"Look all I'm saying is, why drag it out. You love him, he loves you. Time for marriage and babies." She took a sip of her beer as if the conversation was over.

"What's going on in your love life?" Dina asked trying to take the focus off an embarrassed Gabby.

"Uh… no much," Leslie said.

"What was that hesitation?" Dina asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah spill it," Gabby said excitedly.

"Well there is this one girl," Leslie said. It was her turn to act shy.

"Uh huh, and what is her name?" Dina asked.

"Ashley," Leslie said.

"Oh," Dina and Gabby said in unison. They leaned back and looked at the floor.

"What?" Leslie asked.

"It's just that every Ashley I know is a major bitch," Gabby said.

"She's not," Leslie said defensively.

"I'm sure she's a lovely girl," Dina said trying to cheer up their friend.

"I think the real question is," Dawson started. "What's going on with you and Kelly?" she finished looking at Dina.

Dina flushed. "He's such a great guy," she said beaming.

"Look at her cute little blush," Leslie said.

"You're totally falling for him," Gabby said grinning.

Dina could do nothing but smile and shrug. "Can you blame me? He's a great cook, super sweet, and a sexy firefighter. What's not to love?"

"I've never seen him talk about a girl, the way he talks about you. And he was engaged before."

Dina cocked her head to the side. "Was he?"

"You didn't know?" Gabby asked with wide eyes.

"Nope. But you can't expect him to spill all his dirty secrets to a girl at once."

"He's gonna kill me. I told you before he did," Leslie said wide eyed.

"I'm not gonna tell him. He'll tell me about her when he's ready to."

"You just found out your boyfriend was engaged before and you're so chill about it," Gaby said. "How is that possible? I'd be freaking out."

"Everyone comes with a history," Dina said. That's what makes us who we are. "I do want to know though, what happened?"

Leslie and Gabby shared a look before Leslie spoke. "He caught her cheating with their landlord."

"Like physically caught her cheating," Gabby added.

"Oh my god, eww!" Dina cried.

"He left her and moved in here the same day," Leslie said motioning around the apartment.

"Speaking of Kelly, where do you think he went?" Dina asked.

"Probably the bar or something," Gabby answered.

The girls continued talking and laughing for hours.

**Casey's House**

Matt was watching the basketball game when there was a knock at the door. He checked his watch before going to open the door. When he opened the door he found Kelly holding up a case of beer and a pizza. "Mind if I crash?"

"You brought beer, get in here," he said opening the door wider for Kelly.

"I was watching this game before I got kicked out of my place," Kelly said looking at the TV. Matt gave him a confused look. "Girls night," was all Kelly had to say for Matt to nod his head and smile in understanding.

Kelly put the pizza and beer in the kitchen and both buys grabbed some before plopping down in front of the game again.

"So who's at girls night?" Matt asked without looking away from the screen.

"Leslie, Gabby, and Dina."

"Gabby's there?" Matt asked looking at Kelly.

"Yep. You should probably be scared."

"Why?"

"Girls tell each other everything. They're probably talking about you right now.

"What about you? You're dating Dina."

"It's a hard world we live in," Kelly said shaking his head.

The two ate and watched the game in silence for most of the night.

**Severide and Shay's Apt**

Kelly walked into his apartment to find the women asleep in the living room. Gabby and Leslie had crashed on the two couches while Dina had fallen asleep in the easy chair. He smiled at how serene they all looked.

He walked over to where Dina was sleeping, crouched down beside her, and shook her away. "Hey beautiful," he said smiling when she came around.

"Kelly? What's going on? What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's a little after two."

"I should get going," she said starting to stand.

"Absolutely not, it's freezing outside. Come with me," he said extending his hand to her.

She looked at him confused before taking his hand.

Kelly led her up the spiral stairs to his bedroom. He took a pair of PJ pants and a firehouse t-shirt from his dresser. "You can wear these," he said handing them to her. "The bathroom is down the hall."

She looked down at the close in her hand then up at him. She was still out of it. "You want me to sleep in your bed?"

Kelly laughed. "This is not me putting the moves on you. I just know that my bed is much more comfortable than that easy chair. You'd wake up with aches in your back."

"Do I want to know why you have slept in the easy chair instead of in your own bed," she asked cautiously.

"I've fallen asleep watching the game," he said. "Now go change."

She did as she was told and when she returned she found him already changed and in bed. She put her clothes on top of his dresser before crawling into bed beside him. Within minutes she was asleep on his chest and he smiled down at her before falling asleep himself.

Downstairs Gabby woke up to her phone vibrating. It was a text from Matt. _Hope you enjoyed Girls night. Looking forward to Saturday._ She smiled and closed her phone looking around. _Where's Dina? She must have gone home. _She got the blanket off the back of the couch and went back to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Next time Dina's ex will be causing major drama but I wanted to do one chapter that was just cute friend time. PLEASE review! ~S~**


	8. Crazy Girl

**Firehouse 51**

Their shift had been long and grueling so far. Already they had been called to two house fires and a car accident and it was only four hours into the shift.

Dawson and Casey were in the kitchen with Mills. "Elise should be by any time with dinner," Mills said staring into the empty fridge. Because of the amount of calls today, Mills had called his mom who promised to send Elise over with food for the firehouse.

"I hope your mom sends over those little biscuits she makes," Dawson said getting excited. "Those are delicious."

"I think she's sending salad, biscuits, and lasagna," Mills said. His stomach started gumbling just thinking about it. He walked off, probably to see what was taking Elise so long.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Dawson asked grinning at Casey. It was Saturday so they were going on their first official date.

"It's a surprise," Casey said smiling and rubbing her arm.

"Not even a little hint?" she asked begging like a child begging to open a present on Christmas Eve.

"Nope, not even a little hint," he said laughing.

"You suck," she said as he got up off his barstool, kissed her on the head, and walked toward chief's office.

He stopped and turned back to her. "But you might not want to wear anything too nice," he said with a smirk before leaving the room.

**Dina's Apt**

Dina was just leaving for work when the doorbell rang. _Kelly's at work, so who could that be?_ She went over to the door and looked through the peephole. What she saw made her blood run cold and her heart race. Standing on the other side of her door was Charlie. She continued to watch him as he rang the bell again.

"C'mon Dina open up," he said beating on the door. "I know you're in there, your car is out here."

_Damn it, I knew I should have sold that car. Maybe I can just wait him out._

"I can wait out here all day," she heard him call through the door.

_Damn. _She took a deep breath before pulling the door open, making sure to leave the chain lock in place so he couldn't push in. "What do you want?" she asked grimly.

"Aww, don't be so disappointed to see me Baby," he said smiling.

"Don't call me that," she said getting angry.

"You're so cute when you're upset Baby," he said laughing.

"What the hell do you want, Charlie?" she asked, temper flaring.

"Look, will you just let me in? We need to talk," he said getting annoyed.

"No we don't, all the talking is done."

"What's the matter Baby? Are you still mad at me? I told you I was sorry for hitting you. I just got so angry." He didn't sound sorry at all.

"You didn't just hit me, you shoved me into a glass coffee table and I ended up in the hospital getting glass removed from my arm." She pulled up her sleeve to show him the scars. "And I told you to stop calling me Baby. I'm seeing someone else."

"No you're not," he said laughing it off. "And your arm doesn't look half as bad as it did at the time. It's healing up nicely."

"Yes I am," she said through gritted teeth. "Now get your sorry ass off my porch and go back to wherever he hell it is you came from." She was full on yelling now.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I came here to get you back and I'm not going anywhere until I do." The serious look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

Dina started to close the door in his face but he blocked it with his hands.

"And one more thing, you tell that boyfriend of yours that he'd better back off. You're my girl and I don't share nice with others." With that he turned and walked away.

Dina slammed the door and dead bolted the lock. She paced around the room freaking out. _What am I gonna do? Charlie's crazy and now he knows where I live. I have to tell Kelly what happened. _ She grabbed her purse and jacket off the table by the door. She made sure the coast was clear before basically running to her car.

**Firehouse 51**

They'd all been called out to another accident. This was turning out the be the busiest day in a long while. Severide had headed straight for the showers while most of the guys went straight to the TV to watch the basketball game. Dawson and Shay were in the corner trying to figure out where Casey could possibly be taking her.

Dina came in the door and Casey could tell something had happened by the way she looked like she would burst into tears and any moment. Within seconds he was across the room and gripping her shoulders. "Dina what happened?" When she didn't speak right away, he pulled her into a tight hug. "What's going on?"

Dina pulled back and stared at him. "M-Matt, I need to talk to Kelly."

"Yeah, hold on I'll go get him. Just stay right here," he said motioning to Dawson and Shay to come over quick.

The girls walked over and wrapped her in a group hug as Matt ran off to find Severide. The other guys had lost all interest in the game and were now watching a distraught Dina.

Casey found Severide in the locker room. He was just buttoning his jeans and pulling on a firehouse t-shirt when Casey came barging in.

"Dude, slow down," Severide said grinning at Casey, but the smile faded when he saw the serious look on the man's face. "What happened?"

"Kelly, Dina's here. She's really shaken up. You need to get out here now," Casey said gesturing toward the main room.

What happened, is she okay?" Severide asked slamming his locker closed and running out of the locker room. He found Dina with the girls. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. He pulled back but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Baby, what happened? Are you hurt?"

"I-It's Charlie. He's here," she said trying not to cry.

"What do you mean here?" he asked cautiously.

"He just showed up at my place."

"When?" he asked getting angry.

"Like twenty minutes ago."

Kelly looked around and noticed all of the faces turned toward them. "Come with me," he said leading her back into the locker room for privacy. "Tell me everything that happened," he said sitting her on one of the benches.

Dina told him everything Charlie had said to her and his threat to Kelly. "Damn it," he yelled punching the locker in front of him.

"Kelly!" she yelled.

He sat down in front of her on the bench. "Ok here's what's gonna happen," he said, starting to calm down. "You're staying at my place for the time being."

"I couldn't put you out like that," she said.

"I want you there and I won't take the risk that he shows up again when I can't be there." He gave her a small smirk. "Besides, you didn't complain too much when you stayed over the other night."

"It was two am and I was completely out of it," she said blushing.

"I think we need to tell chief what's going on, just in case you have to call me while I'm at work," he said taking her hands.

She nodded and stared down at his hands in silence. "You know a crazy ex would make most guys run for the hills," she said quietly. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Well luckily I'm the kind of guy that fights for What I care about," he said smiling at her.

She kissed him before he pulled her up and lead her to the chief's office.

"Hey chief," he said knocking on the door. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Come on in," he said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. "Dina, good to see you."

"You too sir," she said smiling.

"So what can I do for you two?"

Severide looked at Dina before explaining the whole situation to Chief who just sat there silently nodding until Severide was finished. "We just wanted you to be aware of what was going on, in case anything happened," Severide said finishing his story.

"Here's what's going to happen," Chief said. "I'm going to call a friend over at the police station and get him started on finding out where this guy is staying. Right now he hasn't done anything new to get a restraining order but it sounds like that might become a possibility. Meanwhile, nights that Severide is here working, I want you here too. You can stay in his quarters with him. That's an order," he added grinning.

"Yes sir," she said saluting him.

Chief stood and walked around his desk. "Now I should probably tell the guys to expect to see a lot more of Dina around here." The three of them walked out to the main room where the others had gone back to what they were doing before Dina arrived. "Everyone listen up," chief said. "Dina's going to be staying here with us on nights that Severide has to work. There's a bit of a situation with a person trying to hurt her so we are going to be looking out for her."

Most of the guys cheered. They all loved having her around and she got along with all of them. Chief went back to his office and Dina left for work.

**Firehouse 51 – After Shift**

Matt was leaning against his truck waiting for Gabby to come out. She finally emerged wearing jeans and a grey shirt.

"Is this appropriate for wherever we are going?" she asked twirling.

"That's perfect," he said smiling. He opened the car door for her and closed it after she got in. He climbed in behind the wheel and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So now will you tell me where we're going?" she asked smiling at him.

"You'll see," he said smiling back.

A few minutes later he pulled off onto a dirt road with a big sign.

"No way," Gabby said recognizing the place. "We're going paintballing?"

"Yep," Matt said smiling as he parked. "I figured we should have some real fun instead of the boring old dinner and a movie."

"This is incredible," she said as he opened her door for her.

Matt had rented out the place so they were the only two playing. In the end, she had completely murdered him.

"How did you learn to play like that?" Matt asked after they had returned their gear and were walking back to the truck.

"When you only have an older brother, you get really good at sports," she said smiling.

"Hold on, you have paint in your hair," he said pulling the dried paint out for her.

"I have paint on most of my body," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Matt wrapped his arms around her waist too and bent down to kiss her. When they broke apart he opened her car door yet again. "We should get going," he said checking his watch.

"Where are we going now," she asked getting in.

"We're meeting the rest of the guys at Freddy's. It's karaoke night and I'm not about to miss Severide singing." He closed her door with a sweet smile on his face.

**Freddy's Bar**

Matt and Gabby walked in to find everyone else from the firehouse already there. Dina and Leslie were sitting at the bar drinking and talking while Kelly was playing pool with a few of the squad guys. When they walked in, everyone turned and cheered causing them both to blush.

Gabby walked over to the girls while Matt went to join the pool game.

"So how was the first date?" Leslie asked quickly.

"Amazing. He took me to play paintball," Gabby said looking over at Matt.

"Paintball, really?" Leslie asked looking a little disgusted.

"It was great."

"Did you kick his ass at least?" Dina asked.

"Totally killed him," Gabby said laughing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer began. "Kelly Severide."

Everyone looked at Severide who was shocked. "No, I don't sing."

"No take backs," the announcer said.

Kelly just stood there for a second before setting down his beer. "If I find out who put my name in, I'll kill you," he said walking over to the mic. He whispered something to the announcer who nodded and Kelly took the stage. "This song is for a very special girl," he said as the music started.

Everyone cheered and looked at Dina. Leslie and Gabby Put their arms around her and watched Kelly sing.

_I wouldn't last a single day,_

_I'd probably just fade away_

_Without you I'd lose my mind_

_Before you ever came along_

_I was living life all wrong_

_The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly woman, come here let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

Everyone cheered as he finished the chorus and Dina mouthed back, "I love you too."

**A/N: I do not own the song Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band but I could just see Severide singing it to her as his way of first saying he loves her. PLEASE review! ~S~**


	9. Suprise

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the long gap between updates. University finals are this coming week and I am trying to get ahead on all of my studying. But here is Chapter 9! Wow. ~S~**

**Casey's House**

Casey was using his day off to get some work done around the house. He was tired of the place looking so unfinished. He was painting the living room walls when there was a knock on the front door.

Wiping his hands on his now ruined jeans, he pulled it open to find Wendy Casey standing on the porch. "Mom?" he asked confused.

"Mattie," she gushed and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Not that I'm not happy you're here, but why are you here?" he asked pulling away.

"Can't a mom just want to visit her only son?" Wendy almost looked hurt. "I didn't get to see you at Thanksgiving because you had to work. I probably won't get to see you at Christmas because you have to work, so I thought I'd take matters into my own hands and come see you now."

"I told you, you are always welcome to come for Christmas," he said leading her into the house before grabbing her bags off the porch.

"Yes but the house in Ohio is better with your sister coming in from New York." Matt's sister, Kristen, was a teacher living just outside the city.

"Kris can come too, the more the merrier!"

"Oh honey," she cooed cupping his face. "Are you feeling lonely?"

"Not at all, I just think it would be nice if all three of us spent Christmas like we used to. Together."

"I'll call her later." Wendy noticed a box of things in the living room and gestured toward it. "What's that?"

Matt followed her gaze. "That's Hallie's stuff. She hasn't returned my calls, so I haven't been able to get it back to her yet."

"Good riddance," Wendy said brushing the woman's name off.

"Mom," Matt warned. He knew his mother had never cared for Hallie. She thought the woman was too entitled and snobby with her "Doctor Degree", as she called it.

"I'm just saying," Wendy said innocently putting her hands in the air. "This place is coming along nicely," she said changing the subject and looking around.

"Thank you, I'm working on painting the living room today," he said as if she hadn't figured it out with the supplies, smell, and half painted wall.

"Well while you do that, I'll make us a hot, home-cooked meal. I'm betting it's been awhile since you've had one," she said winking at him.

"A long while," he said smiling. "Hallie didn't cook much."

Wendy started toward the kitchen but stopped and turned back. "Will Gabby be joining us?" She didn't try to hid e her obvious affection for the other woman.

Matt laughed and shook his head. "She'll be coming by after work."

"Excellent," she said smiling devilishly and disappearing out of the room.

**Firehouse 51**

Dina walked through the door of the firehouse and most of the guys yelled, "Dina!" It had become a sort of tradition. She got along so well with them all that she had grown to love their greeting.

"What's up guys?" she asked taking off her coat and scarf. "No game?" she asked noticing the TV was off.

"It's broken," Mills said. She noticed the sadness in his voice.

"Really, again?" she asked laughing.

"It's not funny," Mills said pouting.

Kelly came into the room, instantly spotting Dina. He crossed the room and kissed her. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome," she said. "I brought you something."

"You did?" he asked. He saw all the guys perk up. "What is it?"

"Dinner," she said holding up the fast food bag by her purse.

"Aww man," the other guys groaned. "Where's mine," a few muttered.

"Sweet," Kelly said. "Let's go eat in my quarters. I wouldn't want to torture these helpless guys by eating my deliciously juicy burger in front of them."

"That's messed up," Hermann said. "Seriously."

Kelly and Dina laughed and he grabbed her hand leading her back through the locker room. Gabby was pulling her bag out of her locker, obviously heading out.

"Have a good night Gabby," Dina called as Kelly rushed her through.

"You too," she heard Gabby call back to her as Kelly kept rushing her by.

As Kelly pulled her into his room, he dropped the back on his desk and closed the door before turning to her.

"What's the rush?" she asked laughing.

"I missed you," he said grabbing her and kissing her.

"I saw you this morning. I'm living with you remember," she said laughing again.

"Way. To. Long." He said between kisses.

"Kel," she said when she could get a word in. He ignored her. "Hey Kel, look at me," she said grinning. He finally met her eyes and she pointed around the room. "This is not Kelly's make out time, it's Kelly's working time."

"It could be both," he said hopefully.

"Oh…" She pretended to consider it for half a second. "No," she said laying down the law. "Now you'd better not let that perfectly good burger get cold. I worked hard to get that for you."

"Oh yeah?" he asked smiling. "Hard work?"

"Yeah, I had to kill the cow, cook the burger, make the fries, and buy you a coke. I'm not a good enough cook to make soda yet," she said teasing. "But I'm working on it."

"And what did you do with all the leftover meat?" he asked playing along.

"I put it in your fridge. You'll probably be eating burgers for about a year," she said faking concern for him.

"You're so weird," he said laughing.

"But you love me for it," she said sitting on the bed by the desk and opening her own burger.

"That I do," he said tearing into his burger and sighing. "Heaven."

**Casey's House**

Gabby opened the door to Mat's house with her key. It smelled great. "Matt?" she called out.

"In here," she heard him call from the kitchen.

She put her coat down on the table by the door and walked into the kitchen. "What's that smell?" She spotted Wendy.

"There's my Gabby girl," Wendy said wrapping her in a hug.

"Mrs. Casey…" she said surprised.

"Mom decided to surprise me. She just showed up this afternoon," Matt explained.

"I should have known that good smelling food couldn't have been Matt's cooking," Gabby told the woman smiling. "How can I help?"

Wendy handed her plates. "The only thing left is to put these out."

Gabby took the plates and walked to the dining room. Wendy stepped next to her son who was watching his girlfriend leave the room. "She was her own key," she said smiling and winking at her son.

**Firehouse 51**

All they guys were starting to get ready for bed. Kelly was talking to chief about a few things while Dina changed into her PJs. At first she had found it weird to sleep in Kelly's quarters with all the guys on the other side of the wall of windows but she had gotten used to it. As she was climbing into bed her phone rang. The caller id told her it was Hallie. "Hello?" she answered, surprised Hallie was calling her.

"Hey Dina, I'm sorry I know it's late."

"No worries, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were free for lunch tomorrow. I feel like I've lost all my friends when Matt and I broke up so I'm trying to reconnect with some of them." Dina could detect the sadness in the other woman's voice. "I didn't know if you were free or if you would even want to get together but…"

"Absolutely, tomorrow would be great. I have to work but there is a great little Italian restaurant on the square. I could meet you there around noon."

"That sounds great," Hallie said. "Also could I ask you a small favor."

"Sure." Kelly walked into the room and looked questioningly at her when he noticed the phone. "Hallie," she mouthed.

"Matt has been calling me about a box of stuff I have at his house. I just can't bring myself to go over and get it."

"Say no more, I will take care of it."

"Really, oh you're an angel."

Dina laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What's that all about?" Kelly asked confused.

"Hallie wants to have lunch tomorrow. She's trying to reconnect with friends or something. I didn't even know she considered me a friend."

""Huh," Kelly said. "What are you taking care of?"

"She needs me to stop by Matt's tomorrow to get a box of her stuff from him."

"Oh, well that should be fun," he said crawling into bed beside her and turning out the light.

Dina awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing. She pulled it from the desk to see it was a text from Charlie. _Oh shit. _It read, _How's the sleepover with Mr. Firefighter?_ Dina's heart stopped. _How does he know where I am? Oh crap, my car. _

"Everything okay?" Kelly asked waking up.

"Yeah, I just have to sneak to the bathroom go back to sleep," she said slipping out of room.

She tiptoed passed all the sleeping men. She stopped for a second at where Hermann was snoring very loudly. _Oh I am so holding his over his head._ She laughed and continued to the bathroom where she locked herself into one of the stalls.

She took a deep breath before calling Charlie.

He answered on the first ring. "Hey baby."

She cringed. _I told you not to call me that! _ "What do you want Charlie?"

Kelly couldn't get back to sleep. Something seemed off with Dina. Finally he got up and walked to the bathroom. He immediately heard her talking to someone on the phone. He listened in.

"Look just tell me what you want… What part of I don't want to be with you don't you understand… You better leave me the hell alone… I'm happy now that you're out of my life… I'm not afraid of you…" He could hear her getting emotional. _Charlie._

He slipped out and back to his quarters before she came out and found him.

Dina ended the call and took a few minutes in the stall to dry the few tears that had managed to escape. When she had composed herself she went back to bed.

She looked at Kelly's sleeping form and smiled. She carefully crawled back into bed so as not to wake him. She closed her eyes and nodded off instantly.

Kelly finally opened his eyes. He had been faking being asleep when she came back in. He just stared down at her while she slept. _This asshole has gone on long enough. Now I deal with it. _

_**A/N: PLEASE review! ~S~**_


	10. V-Day

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the huge gap guys. I've been crazy busy. I started this back when the show started so obviously the show went a completely different way but the only thing I am going to incorporate is the Shay/Clarice/Baby storyline. This is chapter 10! ~S~**

**Firehouse 51**

A week had passed and all had been quiet of the Charlie front. Valentine's Day had not been lost on the firehouse. The lobby was decorated with Valentines that a local elementary school class had made for the firefighters as well as baked goods the room mothers had dropped off. So far it had been a relatively slow day so the guys were hanging around the station finalizing their plans for that night.

"What are you and Cindy doing tonight?" Otis asked Hermann.

"I'm taking her to La Rue for dinner and I'm going to order the most expensive bottle of wine they have," he said glumly. La Rue was the fanciest, most expensive Italian restaurant in town.

Everyone shared a confused look. "Isn't your wife pregnant?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"She can't be drinking wine."

"It's for me. I plan to drown all my sorrows and drink enough for both of us."

Everyone just looked at him with pity and silence. Mills decided to break the tension. "So Severide what are you planning for Dina?"

Kelly gave his typical smirk and was about to respond when the alarm went off.

"Saved by the fire," Mouch said as everyone hurried off.

**Dina's Store**

Dina was bringing the last of the boxes in from the back room when Kelly walked in. She had her back to the door when he came in so she heard the door but didn't know who it was. "Hi, can I help you find anything specific today?"

"Actually yes," Kelly said smiling. Dina still hadn't turned around. "I need to find the perfect thing to make sure my girlfriend doesn't super pissed at me."

Dina turned around with a grin on her face to find him standing behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Okay, why should I get mad at you?"

Kelly leaned against the counter. "I didn't pre-order a flower delivery and when I stopped at the florist today, they were completely out." He took a small step back. "You're not gonna hit me are you?"

Dina burst out laughing. "No I'm not gonna hit you. I don't care if I don't get flowers. It's a lot of money to spend on something that dies in a few days anyways."

Kelly looked like he didn't believe her. "Really?"

She laughed again. "Yes, I really don't care. You're off the hook."

"Thank god," he said giving a sigh of relief.

"But since you're here you can help me carry this box over to that table and unpack it," she said pointing to a table by the front window.

"Yes ma'am," he said doing as ordered. "So I was thinking we would go to La Rue for dinner if that's okay with you," he called over his shoulder as he worked.

"La Rue, are you sure? That place is really expensive and I'm pretty sure their wait list is like two weeks long."

"Unlike flowers, I can remember to make restaurant reservations. But don't get too excited, I found out today that Hermann and Cindy will be there too."

"I'll need to go by my place. I don't have anything nice enough in the two bags I took over to your apartment."

"I'll go with you," Kelly said finishing his job and going back to the counter.

"You really don't have to go everywhere with me. We haven't heard from Charlie in over a week."

"Maybe I just want to spend the time with you?" he said as if her idea had been ridiculous.

"Keep saying it, maybe I'll believe you," she said before going to lock up.

**Firehouse 51**

Casey was waiting for Dawson to come out of the locker room. He had planned what he hoped would be the perfect evening. He would start by giving her flowers and chocolate. Later they would go to her hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Lastly, he would surprise her with the symphony tickets he had purchased a month ago. He had everything planned down to the smallest detail.

Dawson came around the corner and he smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, you're not going to spend a whole bunch of money on dinner are you?"

"Don't worry, you're not worth it," he said smirking.

"Wow," was all she could say but she grinned and grabbed his hand.

They had almost made it out the door when Chief stopped them. "Dawson."

"Chief?"

"Grant from second shift had a family emergency and isn't going to make his shift tonight. I need you to stay and fill in."

Gaby's face fell. "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry."

"Can't someone else fill in?" Casey asked upset. "We already have tic… plans, we already have plans."

"Nobody else is answering their phones. I'm so sorry about this Dawson but we need you."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine," she said turning back to Casey. "I'm sorry," she said kissing him.

"It's not your fault."

Dawson followed Chief back into the locker rooms.

Casey turned and left the building. What was he going to do now?

**Dina's Apartment**

Kelly parked and came around the car to open her door for her.

"Why thank you," she said laughing. "But you really can stop trying so hard. I really don't care about the flowers." She unlocked her door and pushed it open. What she saw made her stop cold.

Sitting on her kitchen table was the biggest bouquet of yellow roses that she had ever seen and a stack of various chocolate boxes.

She slowly walked over to the table and put her purse down. "When did you do this?" she asked smelling the roses and beaming up at him. "How did you do this?"

"I stole your keys and had a copy made. I put all this in here this morning after I knew you would be at work already."

"How did you know I like yellow roses over red?"

"I didn't, but that many red roses means that I really screwed up," he said laughing.

"So this whole apologizing for not ordering flowers thing was just you trying to deter me?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

She walked over and kissed him. "You are a jedi master of bullshit."

He burst out laughing. "Hell yeah I am."

**Shay/Severide Apartment**

Leslie pulled a bottle of milk out of the fridge and started to warm it up. Claire was sitting on the couch playing with the baby. A knock on the door caused them both to jump.

"Who could that be?" Claire asked as Leslie crossed the room. She pulled the door open to find Casey standing on the other side. "Casey… what's up?"

"I need a favor."

"Um…okay."

"Gaby got forced to work another shift so we can't go on the date I had planned."

"So…you want to take me instead? Sorry, I'm not really into guys," she said pointing at Claire and smiling.

"No but since I can't take her out tonight I'm going to surprise her at the station and I know that you two wear the same dress size…" He trailed off letting her fill in the rest.

"And you want to borrow a dress." She opened the door wider so he could come in. "Hold on I'll get a few options together."

Leslie disappeared upstairs and Matt walked over to Claire and the baby. "What's up momma? How's the little one doing?"

"He's doing great. Getting bigger everyday and about to eat us out of house and home."

"Don't worry that will go away… in eighteen years."

"If we're lucky."

Leslie came back down with a few options and Claire helped her pick one out.

"Thank you so much Shay. I owe you." He walked out the door.

"Speaking of Valentine's dates, do you think Kelly's told Dina yet?" Claire asked.

**Firehouse 51**

Dawson walked into the locker room of the station and she saw a white box sitting on the bench. She walked over to it to find that her name was on the box. Opening the box she found a red dress with a card on top. _Put this on and meet me in the lobby in five minutes. ~M~_ She smiled and pulled out the dress.

Five minutes later she walked into the lobby wearing the dress she had found. There was Matt in a tux and a table with candles and dinner plates. "Matt what is going on?"

"Since I couldn't take you on a date, I brought the date to you." He pulled one of the chairs out and motioned for her to sit.

"Thank you," she said as he sat down across from her. "So what are we eating?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Matt said standing up and going over to the oven. He pulled out takeout boxes from the restaurant they were supposed to go to.

"Oh my god, you're amazing," Dawson said smiling and looking down at her burger.

The two talked and ate for an hour. Finally Matt handed her an envelope. Gaby took it and opened it to find the two symphony tickets inside.

"These are for tonight," Gaby said confused.

"I bought those a while ago. So when I found out we weren't going to be able to make it I ran to their office and bought this live recording." He pulled out a cd and popped in into the stereo. As the music started playing he pulled Gaby in close and they started to dance.

**La Rue**

Kelly and Dina walked into the restaurant to find several people waiting in the entry. The hostess was telling a patron that the wait was over an hour. As the person walked away in a huff, Kelly stepped forward. "Reservation for two. It's under Severide."

"Right this way," the woman gabbed menus and led them to their table. Their table ended up being right next to Hermann and Cindy's.

"Aww man Severide, you totally took my date," Hermann said standing up joking.

"How do I know you didn't steal it from me man?" The two man shook hands and Hermann hugged Dina while Kelly hugged Cindy.

Kelly and Dina settled into their table and enjoyed an extremely overpriced meal. They laughed and ate for a long time. Halfway through dessert Kelly reached out and placed a small velvet box on the table.

Dina looked down at it stunned. "What's this?" she asked picking it up.

"Just open it."

Slowly opening it, Dina found a gold key inside. She took it out and held it up confused.

"These past few weeks that you've been staying with me have been amazing. I know that eventually this thing with Charlie is going to end and with Clarice and the baby moving in, things have gotten a little crowded. I met with a landlord yesterday and signed a lease on a new place. I figure Clarice and Shay can have one room and the baby can have the other. The place I am renting is only a one bedroom but I am really going to miss having a roommate so I was hoping you would consider moving in."

It took Dina a few seconds to process what had just happened. "What about Shay and the baby. You two are basically inseparable and you have gotten so attached to that baby."

"That's the great thing. The apartment that I leased is right above theirs. They'll just be downstairs."

"I didn't know that apartment was for rent?"

"It just went up this week and I jumped on it. So Dina Archer, will you move in with me?"

Dina smiled, stood up, and kissed him. "When can I borrow your truck?"


	11. Meanwhile

**Kelly/Dina's Apartment**

Saturday's were good for a lot of things. Everyone was off so they were helping Dina move into her and Severide's new place. The guys had helped bring the boxes up from the truck and the girls were unpacking and decorating.

"Do you realize that you and Kelly do not have a single decoration that matches?" Leslie asked holding up two different framed pictures.

"I know, I was just lucky that you kept the couch and furniture in your apartment because that couch definitely doesn't match with mine," Dina said motioning to the couch the guys were all sitting on watching the Cubs game. "How's it been having your own room away from the baby again?"

"Three of us in the same room was getting old fast," Leslie said laughing.

"Speaking of, where is Clarice?" Gaby asked.

"She started back to work this week and they are really making her hit the ground running. She didn't want to leave Wesley at home. I had to pry him away from her."

Wesley was being passed around by all the guys.

Peter walked in carrying another box. "This is the last one," he said waiting for directions of where to put it.

"Thanks Pete. You can just put that by the couch. It's just decorative pillows for the sofa."

He put the box down and turned back to her. "What else can I do?"

"I think we are good here. Why don't you join the guys watching the game."

He walked over to the group and sat as Kelly came out of the bedroom carrying a screwdriver. "The bedroom furniture is set up." He put the screwdriver in the tool drawer and pulled a beer from the fridge. "Anyone else want a beer?"

"Yes, I bought a bunch to say thank you for helping us," Dina added.

"Me," the guys said in unison.

"Here, I'll help you," Dina said grabbing the ones Kelly couldn't hold and shutting the fridge. She handed them to a few of the guys and walked back into the kitchen where Leslie and Gaby were breaking down the last box.

"What else?" Gaby asked.

"I think it is just that one," Dina said pointing at the box Peter had set by the couch. "I'll put the pillows on after everyone's gone so why don't you guys go enjoy the game too."

"You're not going to come sit?" Leslie asked.

"I'm actually going to meet my old landlord for a walkthrough and turn in the key."

"Do you want some company?" Gaby asked.

"You don't want to watch the game?" Dina asked pulling on her jacket.

"It's not my favorite sport," she said grinning.

"Well then I would love the company," Dina said smiling at the girl. She grabbed her purse and walked over to Kelly. "Hey Gaby and I are going to meet the landlord."

"Okay," he said kissing her and turning back to yell at the player who had just dropped the fly ball.

"You coming Shay?" Gaby asked.

"No thanks, I'll stay here with Wesley."

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit," she said and the women walked out the door noticing Hermann going back for another drink. "I think we're gonna need to stop for more beer."

**Dina's Old Apartment**

Dina and Gaby pulled up to the building to find the landlord standing by the door. "Hey Bob," Dina said as she got of the car.

"It seems like you were just moving in here and now we are doing a final walkthrough," Bob said.

"I know the time sure has gone fast," Dina said as the two women walked up to the door. "Bob, this is my friend Gabrielle." The two shook hands as Dina unlocked the door.

They made quick work of walking through the one bedroom apartment. "They only thing left to do is to sign on the dotted line and give me the key," Bob said handing her some paperwork.

Dina scribbled her signature and handed over the key and the copy Kelly had made at Valentine's Day.

"Nice doing business with you Dina," Bob said taking back the paperwork and leading them out of the building.

"I'll see you around Bob," she called as he walked off toward the main office. "Well that's another chapter of my life done."

"Are we stopping for beer?" Gaby asked as they reached the car.

"Yeah, I figure we can stop at…" Dina started but was cut off when something slammed her against her car.

"Look who finally got away from the big bad boyfriend," Charlie hissed in her ear.

"Who the hell are you?" Gaby asked sharply.

"Shut up," Charlie yelled at her. Dina realized he was holding a gun in his hand. "Get in the car," he yelled at both of them.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Charlie," Dina said angrily.

"See I think you are," Charlie said. "I think you don't really have a choice." He pressed the gun between her shoulder blades.

"Leave her alone," Gaby said making a move toward him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said pointing the gun at her.

"Leave her here," Dina said frantically. "I'll go with you. Just leave her alone."

He looked from Dina to Gaby. "Get in the car," he finally said shoving Dina towards the car door again.

"Dina, no," Gaby said taking another step towards them.

"I said don't bitch," Charlie said, gut aimed at her again.

"Back up Gaby," Dina yelled at her. Her eyes were pleading with Gaby to do what Charlie asked. "Back up Gaby," she repeated more pleadingly this time.

Gaby hesitated and Dina nodded at her. She took a few steps back.

Charlie wrenched open the car door and threw Dina inside and into the passenger seat before climbing in himself.

Gaby could do nothing but watch as the car peeled out of the parking lot. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial button for Matt. He picked up on the second ring. "Hey, did you guys get lost?" he asked joking.

"Put Kelly on the phone," she said with the coldest tone he had ever heard.

**Kelly/Dina's Apartment**

Matt held out the phone. "It's Gaby, she wants to talk to you."

Kelly took it. "Dawson?"

"Kelly he took her," Gaby said, the tears falling freely now.

"Who took who?" Kelly asked turning the sound off and standing up. All the guys realized something was wrong now.

"Some guy named Charlie. He took Dina."

"When?" Kelly asked yelling now.

"Just now, he attacked us as we were walking back to the car."

"Gaby hang up and call the police, I'm on my way." He hung up and threw the phone against the wall.

"Dude, that's my phone," Matt yelled.

Kelly didn't respond but instead he screamed and punched the wall.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Otis asked.

"I have to go, Dina's been taken. I need to get down there." He grabbed his keys.

"We're coming too," Hermann said and the others agreed.

"Grab your keys and follow me," Kelly said leading the boys out the door.

**Parking Lot**

The sound of all of the guys' cars screeching to a halt made it impossible for the police office questioning Gaby to hear her answers.

Kelly jumped out of the car before the motor had even finished turning off. "Dawson," he yelled running over. "What happened?"

"Sir I'm going to need you to calm down," the officer said trying to back Kelly up.

"No screw that, that's my girlfriend that's missing."

"You're… Kelly Severide?" the cop asked referencing his notepad.

"Yeah, what's being done to find her?" he yelled.

"We have cops all over the city looking for a man that matches the description Ms. Dawson just gave us. We'll find her." He began to walk away.

"You'd better," Kelly called at his retreating back.

"Gaby," Matt said finally reaching them and pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said to him before turning to Kelly. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop it. She told me to step back."

"She what?" Kelly asked confused.

"He had a gun. When I tried to step in, he pointed it at me and told me to back off. She looked right at me and told me to back up. Why would she do that?"

Kelly hesitated and looked at the ground. "Because she knows what he is capable of."

Another car screeched to a halt and Chief got out.

"What's he doing here?" Kelly asked.

"I called him on the way here," Matt said. "He may be able to help."

They watched as Chief walked up to the office that seemed to be running things. They exchanged a few words and then he walked over to where the rest of the firehouse was congregated.

"What did they say?" Kelly asked.

"They are doing everything that they can," chief said.

"It's not good enough," Kelly said.

"I think you need to tell us exactly what is going on," Chief said. Kelly just looked at Chief and nodded.

He told them all about Charlie and everything that Dina had told him. He told them about the threats and the call that Dina didn't know he had heard. When he was done he walked off and sat on the curb by himself, cradling his head in his hands.

Casey wrapped his arm around Gaby's shoulders and kissed her head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not the one you should be worried about." She turned to face him. "I swear if something happens to her, I will never forgive myself for just letting him get away."

Matt knew better than to try and fighter her on the issue so he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

**Unknown Location**

Charlie pulled up in front of a dingy apartment. It wasn't anywhere Dina recognized.

"Where are we?" She asked as he grabbed her and pulled her out of the car.

"Shut up." He pushed her up the stairs and into an apartment marked 2B.

Once inside Dina stopped cold. "Whoa," was all she could say. The walls were covered with pictures of her. Some were of her through the windows at work, others were of her and Kelly out and about. There wasn't a square inch of wall that wasn't covered with her face. "You've been busy."

"You didn't think that big bad boyfriends what going to be able to protect you forever."

"What do you want Charlie? What is the end game here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked giving her an evil grin.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed Chapter 11! PLEASE R&R! The more reviews, the faster we find out what happens to Dina! ~S~**


	12. Taken

**Chicago PD**

Kelly paced around the police station wait area, unable to sit. It had been three hours since Dina had been taken and the police hadn't made any progress. Kelly spotted the lead detective from the abduction site come out of his office and walk to the coffee maker.

Crossing the room quickly, Kelly was to him in a flash. "What is the update?" he demanded.

The detective sighed. "As I keep telling you, when we have public information, you will know."

"No forget that," Kelly said getting angrier. "It's been three hours and no progress has been made."

"Mr. Severide, please go sit back down and someone will be with you shortly to take your statement."

"You don't need to be wasting time taking my statement. You have my statement You need to be finding my girlfriend."

"Sir, have a seat and someone will be with you shortly."

**Shay's Apartment**

Leslie rushed into the apartment to find Clarice playing with Wesley on the couch. She threw her keys onto the table and went to the fridge.

"What's wrong?" Clarice asked, standing up and putting Wesley in his playpen.

"Dina was abducted," Leslie spit out quickly.

"What?" Clarice asked as if she hadn't heard clearly.

"I said, Dina was abducted."

"What? When?"

"A few hours ago. She and Gaby were turning in her keys to her old apartment when it happened. Apparently the guy is an old boyfriend with serious issues."

"Oh my god, is there any news?"

"No, Kelly's been at the police station but nothing yet."

"You should go," Clarice said touching Leslie's elbow. "You should be there for your best friend."

"I am, I just wanted to grab him something to eat and tell you what was going on. I don't think he has eaten today."

"Call me later and let me know what happens," Clarice said pulling Leslie into a hug.

"I will, I promise," Leslie said as she headed out the door.

**Chicago PD**

Leslie walked into the station and searched the waiting area for Kelly. She found him in a corner chair hunched over with his head in his hands. "Hey you," she said when she reached him.

He jumped and looked up at her. "Shay," he said gratefully as he stood up to hug her. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," she said as they both sat. "What do you know?"

"Nothing. They won't tell me what's going on. I don't think they know where she is," he said meeting her eyes.

Leslie could tell he was on the breaking point. "They'll find her," she said lightly rubbing his arm. "She'll be fine."

"She better be," he sighed.

"Mr. Severide?" a cop standing in front of them asked.

"Yes?" he asked jumping up.

"We're ready to take your statement now."

"What's going on? What progress have you made?"

"Please come with me." The cop turned and headed back the way he had come.

Kelly looked back and Shay, nodded, and followed the officer down the hallway.

The officer opened the door to an interrogation room. "Please have a seat." Kelly sat down at the table and the other man sat opposite him opening his notepad and pulling out a pen. "So tell me what happened Mr. Severide," the man said clicking his pen.

"Like I told you people at the scene, Dina had gone to her old apartment building to turn in her keys. Charlie surprised her and Gaby at their car. Then he took her."

"Gaby?" the man asked taking notes.

"Gabrielle Dawson. She's an EMT at the firehouse and a personal friend."

"And she was with Dina at the time?"

"Yes," Kelly sighed. This guy wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon.

"So why didn't he take her?"

"She wasn't the one he was after."

"And why would he be after Dina?"

"They used to date. Things changed and they broke up. They guy obviously couldn't handle it and now he's taken her."

"What changed?"

"What?" Kelly asked. He had gotten lost in thought.

"You said things changed and they broke up. What changed?"

The question threw Kelly of guard. What did that matter? "Ugh, I think she said something about his brother dying."

"Where they close?"

"Who?" Kelly asked trying to keep up with this guy's rapid questioning.

"Charlie and his brother."

"Uh, yes they were very…"

"What was his name?"

"I don't know."

"What about Charlie? What is his last name?"

"Evans,"

"Where is he from?"

"I don't…"

"So basically what you're telling me is that you know absolutely nothing about this guy?" the guy asked shutting his notepad.

"Look all I know is that my girlfriend was having a problem with this guy. I'm sorry I didn't memorize every detail about him."

"Well we have your statement. You're free to go. We will let you know when we know anything."

Kelly stood to go but when he put his hand on the door handle he stopped and turned back to the cop. "There is one thing I remember. I remember because it seemed a little off to me."

"What is it?"

"She said that Charlie and his brother were extremely close. Sometimes it seemed as if they were the same person."

"Thank you Mr. Severide."

Kelly nodded and exited the room.

**Unknown Location**

Charlie was busy tearing the pictures of Dina off all of the walls while she was sitting in the only chair in the room. It was a collapsible card table chair.

"Why do you have all of these Charlie?"

"Shut up," he said pulling off more pictures.

"Charlie? What is the plan here?" Dina asked.

"I said shut up," he screamed and hit her across the face sending her sprawling on the floor.

**Chicago PD**

Kelly refused to go home. When he walked back out to the waiting area, he found the whole firehouse waiting for him. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"When a family member's in trouble, we show up," Chief said.

"Thank you," Kelly said gratefully as he crossed to the group and took an empty seat.

He saw the detective come out and tell the lead detective everything Kelly had said. The other

guy perked up at something and the two crossed over to a computer quickly. The next thing Kelly knew, there was people moving quickly and yelling across the room to each other.

The detective grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair and walked over to Kelly. "You may be

the luckiest son of a bitch alive."

"Why, what's going on?"

"We ran the last name you gave us for Charlie. There is no record of a Charlie Evans for the last two years. However, we found his brother's name, David. So when we ran David Evans through the system, we found an apartment over in Greendale that was leased by a David Evans ten weeks ago."

"Right around the time that Charlie showed up," Kelly added.

"We are on our way now to check it out," the detective said putting on the coat.

"I'm coming," Kelly said standing up.

"No you have to stay here. We will let you know as soon as we know something."

Kelly could do nothing but watch them walk out the door.

**Greendale Apt**

Charlie has finished taking down the pictures and now he was grabbing a few of his clothes out of the bed room and shoving them into a bag. "Let's go," he said grabbing his gun and grabbing Dina's arm. He shoved her through the door.

"Where are we going?" Dina tried again.

"Just move," he said shoving her.

"Why won't you tell me?" She asked as they reached the car door.

"I told you to shut the hell up," he yelled hitting her across the face with the gun. A sharp edge caught her skin and cut her face so she was bleeding. She threw her hand to her check.

Just then four cop cars screeched to a stop in the parking lot. Charlie grabbed her and used her as a human shield.

"Put the gun down Charlie," the detective said getting out of his car.

"No."

"Come on man, this is not the way you want to go out."

"She has to pay," Charlie said wrenching her arm tighter.

"For what? What did she do Charlie?"

"She killed my brother."

"I saw the coroner's report, Charlie. David died because your car hit an ice patch. Dina wasn't even in the car."

"She called me and I dropped the phone. David tried to help me look for it." He was crying now. "He took his eyes off the road for two seconds… and he… he…"

"Listen to me Charlie," the detective said calmly. "I know how you're feeling. I recently lost a brother in a tragic accident myself. It isn't fair but we can't go around trying to blame other people."

"But it's her fault."

"It's not. Just put the gun down and we can talk about it."

Charlie hesitated looking around at all the cops with their guns trained on him. Finally he lowered the gun.

The cops came up and shoved him to the ground, slapping cuffs on him. They took his gun and patted him down.

The detective came over to Dina. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Let me see that," he said looking at her cut.

"Oh," she said putting her hand to her face. She had completely forgotten about it with everything that had just happened.

"I don't think you are going to need stitches but you should have one of the EMTs look at it."

They watched Charlie being loaded into the back of a cop car and then it driving away.

After being checked by an EMT and getting the all clear, the detective came over to her again. "Well, you ready to go? You have a bit of an entourage waiting for you back at the station."

**Chicago PD**

Dina had been brought in the back door so she hadn't seen any of her friends yet. The detective had taken her statement and she had signed off on some paperwork. As the started to exit his office she hesitated. "Hey detective," she said turning back to him. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"What brother?" she said giving her a sly smile.

She smiled back and walked out the door. When she pushed through the doors to the waiting area she was greeted by all of her friends' hugs and affection.

Gaby was the first one to pull her into a bear hug. "I'm so sorry," she said crying.

"No, Gaby, I told you to let me go. You did exactly what I wanted you to."

"But if something had happened to you…" Gaby started.

"I'm fine," Dina said cutting her off. "Look at me, I am perfectly fine. You called Kelly and he told the cops about Charlie's brother. You saved me. Thank you." Gaby just nodded.

Dina was embraced by everyone else before ending with Kelly. "Hey you," she said giving him a smile.

Kelly kissed her and put his hand to her cheek where the cut had been bandaged by the EMT. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, It's just a scratch."

"I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her head.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," she said smiling.

"Is there anything else you have to do before we get out of here?" Kelly asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Just take me home," she said smiling up at him.

The group of friends walked out of the police station laughing and chatting while secretly thanking god that the day hadn't ended horribly.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 12. There will be one more chapter to wrap up the story. However, I am tossing around the idea of a sequel. Also, if you have other shows or movies you would like to see me write a story for, let me know. PLEASE R&R! ~S~**


End file.
